Possession over Passion
by StarliteWyrm15
Summary: Anzu wants to do the most impossible thing ever: have dominance over Seto Kaiba and through sex of all things! But is she really getting to have what every girl wants or is it all too good to be true? One-shot. WARNING: contains smut. Revised: A/Ns in the middle of the story are now removed!:)


A/N: Hello FF readers and Azureshipping, as well as lemon, fans! This is my first fanfiction so please give me positive feedback/constructive criticism. **NO FLAMES!** Flames will just be deleted so don't waste your time but if you do post one, I will kill you in your sleep! Just kidding, but seriously, I will delete them. They do nothing but tear a person down and if you don't want someone doing that to you, don't do it to others. On with the story! P. S. I know I put this as Romance/Humor but the humor part comes at the end of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, except my made up character. If I did, There would be a love triangle between Atem (or Yami, whichever you prefer), Tea, and Seto, and possibly between Serenity, Seto, and Tea.

Warning: Rated M for a reason! There is very strong, explicit sexual content and mature language in this story.

 **Possession over Passion**

by StarliteWyrm15

XxXxXxXxXx

It was a summer night and the full moon shone brightly down on a grand three-story mansion. There was not another light around for miles, so if one were to look upwards at the vast black sea they would see thousands of little white balls of fire. The only sounds that could be heard were the chirpings of crickets all around and a female's soft moans, but only if you stood directly under the third story window on the far eastern side of the manor.

The moon's rays illuminated the room through that window, causing the young, petite brunette, lying on a sea of silky cerulean sheets, to glow like an angel from heaven. And an angel she truly was. Her short and wavy brown hair was put up by a silver diamond studded clip, and she was wearing a silky white, spaghetti strap, lingerie with a sky blue lace outline and a sky blue ribbon wrapping around from mid back to the front. It was tied into a bow at the point of the "V" shape where a pair of big, beautiful, and luscious breasts met. The figure on the other side of her, though facing her, lay with his chest barren, save for the "Duel Monsters" card-shaped locket around his neck, and he had on tight black pants with a silver belt and buckle around his waist.

Oh, how she never wanted this moment to end! To be so close to him and always feel his strong hands caress every inch of her body. With her eyes closed, she gave off soft sounding moans as his hands moved up from her slender dancer's legs to her waist and back down. He came back up to her waist and pulled her closer so that their faces were just a few inches apart. She opened her light blue eyes to find a pair of hard cerulean eyes staring back at her hungrily. She knew by that look what he wanted but she wasn't about to make it _**that**_ easy for him.

 _I think I'll tease him for a little bit._ Anzu smirked at that thought but she immediately replaced it with a sweet smile as she leaned in to give her handsome brown haired, blue-eyed lover a kiss. But just before their lips met, he smirked back and immediately rolled on top of her, his left hand pinning her arms above her head.

"What? Kai-!" Anzu started but he cut her off.

"Uh uh uh Mazaki. I saw _that_." He purred in a deep and sexy voice as he playfully wagged his free hand's forefinger in her face. Even though it happened so fast, lightning fast, he still saw the smirk. He knew she was up to something and he wasn't going to fall for it for one second. He was Seto Kaiba after all, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, and he didn't get to where he was by not knowing how to read his competitors. As a buisnessman, he was trained to identify masks, to know if anyone was bullshitting him, and as a brother, he needed to know if someone had good intentions or not.

In Anzu Mazaki's case, as far as he was concerned, she did not have "good" intentions. He knew she would probably stall and torture him more than she already was, what with wearing that lingerie hugging her perfect curves and pushing up her breasts and all. His deep blue eyes lingered on her chest, noticing the outline of her erect tits. He wanted her, _**needed**_ her even, so damn bad, but he was not about to give her that satisfaction just yet.

"Let's see how you like it, shall we?" Seto didn't give her a chance to respond as he dove down and pressed his lips roughly on hers. She fought him as much as she could but he still had her arms restrained above her and his body was pressed down on her legs so she couldn't knee him off. _**She**_ had wanted to be the dominant one, the one who would make him surrender his body to _**her**_ , but she knew this was not to be the case... yet.

 _Of course,_ _ **this is**_ _Seto Kaiba I'm dealing with,_ Anzu thought, inwardly growling as her body started to relax under his muscular torso.

Kaiba, feeling her relaxation, smirked inwardly. _Good girl, but I'm not through yet. In fact, I'm just getting started._

Immediately, Seto broke away just long enough to give them each a breath of air. But just as soon as he did he was back on her mouth, this time his tongue exploring the inside. Their tongues danced a mad tango, building the raging wildfire from deep within their souls. All the while, his free hand was traveling up her left thigh and then, found its way under her gown and up to her delicate and perfect mounds, massaging and pinching her already hard nipples.

Moaning a little louder, Anzu began to arch her back, pressing her chest up against him. _Oh God, I need him! I can't take this anymore!_

At this point, Anzu's body was shuddering under his touch, his kiss, and his erect member, though in his pants, rubbing up against her panties. This caused her to get wetter and wetter by the second. Anzu's thoughts then landed on the bulge, hard as a rock, grinding against her sex. _My God, he is so big! I bet he is at least 10 inches! Kaiba, why are you doing this to me?!_

 _Shit! I can't do this much longer! Dammit Mazaki! Why do you have to be so fucking enticing?!_ Seto released his hold on Anzu's arms and immediately picked her up by her tight ass, her legs naturally wrapping around his waist, and her hands around his neck. Still lost in the kiss of fiery rhythm and passion, he half-walked, half-ran across the room and pinned her up against a wall. Next, he moved his right hand around her thigh and slowly trailed upwards to where a vast amount of heat emanated from. He rubbed the outside of her silky white panties which caused Anzu to break away from the kiss and arch her back again, tilting her head back just a little so not to slam it on the wall. She then opened her mouth, letting out the first scream of the night.

"Seto!"

Kaiba smirked. Normally, he wouldn't allow anyone other than Mokuba, his little brother, to say his first name. But he had to admit, the way she said, or rather, screamed it, it sounded very hot and sexy, not to mention a little in surrender, that he wasn't going to correct her.

"Seto! More, Seto, please! Oh yes!" Oh yes, he would give her more, especially if she kept begging for it. However, he was not pulling his cock out just yet, despite his strong urge of wanting to. He would make her realize she would never have power over him. She was already a problem when it came to her standing up to him and spewting off those ridiculous friendship speeches. He was not going to be defeated in _**sex**_ of all things!

His hand at her most sensitive area finally pushed the panties aside and he thrusted his index and middle fingers in and out of her pussy as his thumb massaged her clit. While doing so, he lowered his head down to her right ear and nibbled on it before planting wet kisses down her neck. Still screaming, Anzu moved one hand from his neck to his hair, running her fingers through it making him look even sexier than he already was. Her other hand moved down to his chest and roughly tried to push him back, not relinquishing her control completely. Seto smiled to himself as he begin slipping one side of her gown's strap down her arm, ever so slowly, kissing down her arm as he did so. He was about ready to take her back to the bed, slip off her panties, and pound away into her, but not until he knew for sure she was giving up her spirit. He wanted her to know she had lost before satisfying her.

 _Give yourself to me, Mazaki; do not resist me._

Anzu must have read his mind for at that very moment she relaxed completely and no longer tried to fight him. Her hand on his chest went back around his neck and she moaned and screamed his name even more. Finally, after a few seconds, she screamed, "Alright, alright I give, please fuck me NOW!"

Ah, that was what he wanted to hear. He knew she was his now, not the other way around. He almost laughed in the way he does when he's victorious in a duel but he thought better of it. He didn't want to spoil the moment. Taking his fingers away from her vagina, he moved his hands back onto her butt and took her back to his king sized bed. He laid her down gently and glanced at her half naked body before him. He had managed to slip her gown down a little, save for the side that still had the strap up, revealing one boob. He, however, thought it would be spicier to leave it on while he fucked her. Her big breast, 38 D was his guess, perked upwards, her nipple still hard and delicious looking.

He started to unbuckle his belt when Anzu shot up and began wrestling it herself. She then unzipped him and brought his pants down. Just as she pulled the long (10 inch?) rod from its imprisonment of solid black boxers, a new voice emerged.

"Mazaki!"

That stopped Anzu in her tracks. She whipped her head to the door but couldn't see through the darkness of the enormous bedroom. Thinking she was imagining things, she went back to the throbbing rod back in her hand and lowered her head to begin sucking.

" **Mazaki**!" The name was pronounced more curtly.

 _That voice is familiar._ Anzu thought.

Suddenly, a light bulb, as they say, appeared above her head. Oh, she had the best idea yet! Still looking at Seto's still erect cock, she began stroking it. Smirking, she purred, "This 10 inch cock is _real nice_. Too bad I'm the only girl who seems truly interested in it. It would be more fun with another, don't you agree? That way, **I** won't have possession over passion, _Seto_."

Giggling softly, she glanced up at him and her eyes widened in surprise. What she saw was not what she expected. He appeared to be angry, his eyes narrowed and a frown plastered on his face. Did she say something wrong? She had not seen that look since his duels with Yuugi, whenever he was about to lose.

"MAZAKI, WAKE UP!"

Anzu jumped straight up at that shout.

"Wha-? Who-? Um..."

She looked around and blushed madly. She realized she was in a classroom and all of the students around her, along with Yuugi and the others: Jonouchi, Honda, Bakura, and Otogi, were all staring at her wide eyed and one particular CEO was completely mortified. She turned her head slowly towards the front where the source of the shouting was. Her Geometry teacher, Mrs. Hakinawa, standing tall with arms folded across her chest, was glaring daggers through her glasses at the poor brunette, wearing the pink jacket and blue skirt uniform, standing in the middle of the classroom.

"Ms. Mazaki, the answer is not 10 inches and it certainly **does not** have anything to do with Mr. Kaiba." _Although, I wish I had your dream when I sleep..._ Mrs. Hakinawa mulled silently to herself. She continued, "You will be receiving detention for sleeping in my class."

Anzu lowered her head in shame, her bangs slightly hovering over her eyes but she spoke clearly enough to be heard.

"Yes Senseii."

Just then the bell signaling the end of the last class rang.

"Alright class, do not forget to study for Monday's exam. Have a nice weekend!" The young blonde woman waved them off as the students began filing out. Seto Kaiba was the first one to leave and was already at his locker when Anzu slowly walked up.

"What do you want now, _**Mazaki**_?" He spat her name with disgust, slamming his locker shut. "Not entirely _**satisfied**_?" His voice slowly rose but not enough to draw more attention to himself. _Does she really think I would even consider a sexual relationship with her?! For God's sake, I can't stand looking at her!_ Kaiba thought as he glared down at her. If looks could kill, Anzu would have died back in the classroom the moment she woke up and saw him staring at her like she was insane. Then, they would not be having this conversation in the hallway with other students looking at them.

"I... um... that is... I..." Anzu stuttered, not being able to get the right words out due to a lump in her throat. _Apologize, Anzu, apologize for heaven's sake! You just humiliated him in front of the entire class, not to mention people will talk so you have humiliated him to the WHOLE SCHOOL!_ Finally, Anzu looked up at him with a look that said she was sorry. Kaiba knew that look all too well. Mokuba gave him that look whenever he got in trouble but it was always genuine and sincere. He knew she was truly sorry but that didn't make it easier for him to forgive her. She had just exploited and humiliated him, not to mention hurt one of his most prized possessions: his pride.

Anzu took a deep breath, "I am truly, truly sorry for what happened back there. I do not know what came over me. I don't like you anymore than you like me. I really don't know where it came from..." She stopped to see his reaction. His expression did not change, however, she could tell he was not as tense as before. So, she continued, "I won't blame you if you never forgive me but... please, let me make it up to you."

Kaiba contemplated this. _Hm, I could get her back for what she did to me but I might be able to use this to my advantage. If people think I'm with Mazaki, then perhaps those stupid fan girls and, I dare not ever say it out loud, fan boys will leave me the fuck alone._ Smirking mischievously at that thought he took a step towards Anzu. When he saw her still standing there, he approached her until his face was a few inches from hers.

Anzu just blinked at him in surprise as she began to blush a light pink but made no movement to turn away. _What is he doing? Does this mean he forgives me?_ She wasn't sure how to read his mask completely but she thought she saw a little sparkle in his eyes.

He leaned in closer, their lips almost touching. Anzu let out a small gasp as the image of them kissing passionately from her dream resurfaced. But instead of kissing her, Seto put his lips to her ear, breathing hot air down her neck which sent shivers down her spine.

"Dream on, _Mazaki_." He purred and then backed away.

Anzu's face turned as red as a tomato as she looked dumbfounded, not sure of what just happened. But as she gazed into those cold blue eyes, she realized he was smiling... well, just a little. _I'm dreaming again, there is no way in hell_ _Seto Kaiba is smiling at me after what I just did to him. And what exactly did he mean by that?_

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice two things: 1) Kaiba had walked away and 2) other students, girls _and_ boys, giving her looks of pure jealousy and hatred. Some of them were even whispering to each other.

"I can't believe that Mazaki is with Kaiba!" One boy whispered to the boy next to him.

"That tramp!" One girl nearly shouted.

"Slut!" Another girl spat with venom and her girlfriends nodded in agreement.

Seto was outside, the smile already faded and his face took on its usual cold, stony expression.

 _The nerve of that infuriating insolent! I can't believe she had wanted_ _ **possession**_ _over me! I... Wait a minute..._ He got to his limo when he stopped abrubtly. By this point, Isono, his driver for the day as his normal chauffeur was sick, was standing by with the passenger door open.

Kaiba was too deep in thought to notice Isono next to him as he growled, "How the hell does she know I'm 10 inches?!"

A/N: Hahaha poor Isono, he just had to be there for that comment! Hm, this turned out to be way longer than I intended but it came out better than I expected! Well, you guys tell me what you think. Remember positive and constructive criticism only. Thanks for reading!


End file.
